The Looking Glass
by Aluminesa
Summary: PPG&RRB, role-switch. Reds, Greens, & Blues. "In this place, we are Queens. Goddesses among insects." she purred, twirling a priceless jem between her fingers. With a smile, she closed her hand in a fist and opened it again to reveal nothing but dust. "Every one of them knows we could crush them without a second thought..."


_"I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!"  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

"I hate it here."

Brick turned his head to the rear view mirror to look at his fuming brother in the backseat. His red gaze quickly returned back to the road when he had to give the wheel a sharp turn. The car swerved just in time, just barely missing the large, dead animal in the middle of the road.

"Butch, it's not that bad-"

"Is so! Why did we have to come _here_?!"

Brick sighed, pausing at a stoplight. Here the roads were packed, and it seemed like everyone was feeling the over-powering need to honk their horns and scream for no reason. Ok, maybe they had their reasons, but Brick personally wasn't in a very understanding mood right now. Butch had been whining the whole drive here and it had gotten old after they'd already gone 10 miles from Townsville's city line.

The light flashed green and he sped forward. Boomer gave a soft snort in his sleep, his face meshed against the window. He'd been smart and put on his headphones the minute they'd all gotten in the car. Brick, ever the responsible one and already stressed, didn't want to risk the distraction and put his brother's well-being at rest.

'_Really starting to re-think that decision.'_ He thought to himself, glaring at Butch who was _still fucking bitching about the move._

When they were finally in the parking garage, Brick slammed on the breaks. Butch never wore a seat-belt _("We're freaking superhuman, Brick. What's the worst that could happen, Brick? You're not my mommy, Brick.")_,so predictably he was jerked forward, his face bashing against the back of the driver's seat.

"What the hell!"

Brick unbuckled his seat-belt and turned around to face his brother. Butch, who'd been preparing more than a few choice words for him, immediately shut his mouth when he saw the look on Brick's face.

"You agreed, dammit. We all fucking agreed that we were going to give him his life back. We all knew that the Professor was never going to be safe as long as we were in his life. This was the right thing to do, so don't you dare say another fucking word about it. Do you really fucking think-?!"

"Brick"

Brick's eyes snapped to Boomer, who had placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw his hand was aflame and burning a handprint into the small compartment placed between the two front seats.

The left side door burst open and Brick quickly stormed away from the car and towards the building entrance. He ran his hands through his shoulder-length red locks, trying to calm down.

His brothers got out as well, albeit a bit slower. Butch crossed his arms leaned against the side of the car while Boomer went around to the trunk to unload their bags.

Brick had already entered the building and gone up the stairs. Butch glared at the door he'd left open. "Can you believe that guy? The fucking nerve of him; he's the one who said we had to come here. This was all his damn idea. I can't fucking stand-"

_Bang!_

Butch flinched. Boomer had slammed down the trunk hard, to the point where he was lucky he hadn't thrown the whole back of the car into the pavement.

"You just won't stop. Do you not get it?"

Boomer walked to Butch's side, 2 heavy duffels on his arm. He lifted a third one from the ground and shoved it roughly into his brother's arms. The calm, goofy grin he always seemed to sport had deteriorated, leaving only a thin, hard line. Boomer's sweet baby blues were glaring at Butch's forest green eyes with disdain.

"Yes, Butch, the nerve of him. The _nerve_ of our brother, trying to protect his family. The _nerve_ of him, trying to piece together a plan as fast as he could after the shit storm you got everyone in-"

"I didn't ask for his help! I could've handled it-"

"NO! No you couldn't have, dammit!" Boomer screamed back. Butch's eyes widened and he took a step back.

Boomer never got angry. Not like this.

"It…it wasn't my fault… It's not like I meant to…"

"Do you know where you'd be, if he hadn't done this? If he hadn't _begged_ the mayor to release you into our custody. Where would you be, Butch?"

Butch stared at his brother, stricken. Boomer's eyes hardened and Butch had to look away.

"You'd be in jail, Butch. Brick and I would've had to throw you in jail."

* * *

Brick sighed. The minute he'd stepped into the large apartment, he'd wanted to break something. A dark feeling was welling up in his stomach, bubbling underneath his skin. Ever since the accident, the weight of his body seemed to double. Just standing sometimes exhausted him. Ironically, he'd lost almost 13 pounds; logically, it was from all the meals he'd missed worrying and working to clear his family's name.

He looked around his new home, trying to distract himself. All of their furniture, plus a few new items he'd purchased, were placed accordingly, each piece exactly where he'd instructed the movers to leave them (he had no doubt that Butch would move everything around later to piss him off). Boxes stood on every available flat surface, waiting patiently to be opened and unpacked.

Brick wandered into his room. His bed was already made and he quickly threw himself on the red, Egyptian cotton. He shut his dark red eyes, praying for sleep to over-take him.

"_You're fault"_

Brick quickly sat up, ready to scream for Butch to go fuck himself and get the hell out of his room. His eyes nearly dropped out of his head when instead of his brother, he saw the Professor standing at the foot of his bed.

"Professor?"

_"Why didn't you stop him Brick? You could've done something, anything! You could've stopped him!"_

Brick screwed his eyes shut. His hands clutched his head tightly, covering his ears, trying to block out the echoing words.

"No. No, I did everything-"

A blood-curdling screech rattled the room. Brick's eyes flew open as his bed started to shake. His sheets were dripping onto the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his bed. He moved to jump off only to come face to face with an eye-less Professor. His father's face shifted, his chin jutting out sharply. Pale skin shifted to a sickly green. His short, neat black hair grew long and greasy.

The familiar, broken face of Ace D. Copular snarled at him, his empty eyes bleeding black.

"_You could've stopped him! You could've saved me!" _Ace screeched. Brick screamed when the man's hand shot out and clawed straight into his stomach.

"_You let me die!"_

"Brick?"

Brick shot up from his bed, breathing hard. Sweat trickled down his brow, and his hair clung to his skin.

"Brick?" Boomer called, knocking on his closed door.

The door opened and Boomer stood back. A shaken Brick stepped out, pulling on his jacket. "Hey…you ok? I thought I heard you screaming…"

Brick brushed past him, heading towards the door. "I... I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll be back later, ok? There isn't any food, but I left some take-out menus on the fridge."

Brick reached into his pocket as he walked by the kitchen counters that adjoined the living room space. He slapped down a few 20's and zipped up his jacket. He stopped when he felt Boomer grab his upper arm.

"Come on, bro talk to me. You've been like a ghost this past month, man, and you're starting to freak me out. Butch went out, so maybe we can-"

Brick brushed off his brother's hand, bolting for the door. He ignored his brother's shouts, quickly flying down the 5 levels of stairs and out the door.

* * *

Brick walked the streets of the unfamiliar city, already too worn out to fly. It was already late and the streets were deserted, save one or two groups of bums in the alleys, huddled around a burning trashcan. Brick shoved his hands in his pocket, looking up to the black sky. He sighed, missing the star-filled skies of Townsville.

_Skreeeeettt, skreeettt_

Brick's eyes shot back down, scanning his surroundings. His hands began to shake, his mind automatically expecting to be torn apart by yet another illusion.

He was relieved when he finally found the source of the sound. A girl stood about a yard away from him, shaking a can of spray-paint. She was standing in front of a wall that was covered in flyers. A large group of flyers were advertising a new showcase of exotic jewels at one of the city's bigger museum, the Utorium.

The girl, with her long, rose-colored hair and frilly party dress, had sprayed a large pink "X" across the museum's flyers. Her face was covered by a black fox mask.

"Hey, kid!" he called, making his way towards the small female. She turned towards him and he grabbed the can out of her hand. "Cut that out! You're defacing public property, you could get arrested for this!"

The girl tilted her head, staring at him curiously through the holes of her mask. Slowly, her hands lifted and pushed up the mask, revealing what Brick could later only describe as the face of an angel.

At the moment though, he narrowed his eyes in distaste. _'Does she really think she can just bat her eyes and… wait… her irises… is that pink?'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts when with her small, delicate-looking hands grabbed the front of his jacket and threw him against the wall. Brick was surprised to find she'd nearly knocked the wind of him. "Back up lady, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me."

She laughed in his face. As irritating as he found that, the flush on her cheeks and bells in her laugh were charmingly distracting. Her strange eyes glittered with mischief. "You must be new."

Brick opened his mouth to warn her again, only for it to be invaded by a hot little tongue as her mourh covered his.

* * *

**review plz. Id like least 3 or 4 b4 th next chappie, if thats not too much to ask**


End file.
